Icy Thunder one-shots
by KawaiiHentaiTyTy
Summary: A bunch of Amikoto one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my little thought bubble of love! I am going to be posting some lil itty bitty one shots of Amikoto (AmixMakoto). I am going to take a break with Converting because like I've said many times, I have no direct plans. SO hopefully I'll be able to get some ideas on how to continue but for no, I'll post lil things like this. So I hope you enjoy and like always, Sailor Moon and the characters mentioned are not owned by me but by Naoko Takeuchi. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 _Love can kill you_

Makoto sat on the couch staring at the tv screen.

"...scary movies these days are crap." She switched the channels attempting to find something worth watching. "No...no, no, no….no...god dammit!" She stood up turning off the tv. She was bored beyond belief. Usually, she would be at the cafe making food for dozens of people. But it was a Thursday and they didn't get much business then. And of course, because life was a pain in the ass, Ami worked extra hours on Thursdays. "Bulllllshit." She groaned walking around the apartment.

There was absolutely nothing to do. Everything on the tv sucks, cooking was already her job, and Ami wasn't there. Just what the hell was she going to do? Makoto wandered aimlessly into the bedroom. She flopped onto it with her face down.

"I hafm mer luf." She grumbled into the pillow. Her eyes closed for a second then snapped open when the sound of keys turning echoed through the empty apartment room. "Hmm?" Makoto rolled her body off the mattress and onto the floor. She crawled towards the living room. Someone was in her apartment. They bent down over the counter. The brunette looked over slightly to see blue locks of hair. The Senshi of courage stared at the person in confusion. "...Ami?"

Hearing Makoto's voice caused the bluenette to slam her head into the counter. "Mako-chan!?"

Said girl helped Ami up. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But what are you doing here?"

"You mean the place I live in?"

Ami rolled her eyes. "I meant why aren't you at the cafe?"

"There wasn't many customers." Makoto shrugged. "But what about you?"

"Apparently I've worked too many hours." She said sitting down. Makoto joined her.

"Too many hours? I didn't know you had those words in your vocabulary." Ami attempted to punch the brunette but she caught it pulling her into a hug. "Awwww is little Ami-chan mad?"

"Let me goooo!" Ami whined.

Makoto held her tighter. "Not until you feel my love!"

"Agh-I'll die before then."

The brunette grinned. "Okay, okay. " For a second she let the smaller girl go. Just as Ami was taking in some much-needed oxygen Makoto wrapped her arms around her again.

"Makoooo!"

"I can't help it, you're so adorable~!" She cooed nuzzling her face into the crook of Ami's neck. Makoto's smile widened feeling her little lover pout.

"This isn't fair!"

The brunette giggled. "I'll let you go if you say the magic wooord."

Ami pouted again. "Please?"

"Hmmm? What was that? I couldn't hear you, love."

"Please?" She said louder.

"Did I say magic word? I mean magic phrase."

"What magic phrase!?"

Makoto clutched onto Ami tighter. "I say it to you every night." She whispered.

The bluenette went crimson. "Oh." She squeaked. She says a lot of stuff at night. Ami prayed it wasn't anything bad. "I love you?"

"Close."

Oh god. "I...don't know." Instantly she froze feeling Makoto lick the nape of her neck.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a hushed tone. "It's three words." Her voice went even lower. "I always have to say it to you."

The genius was fuming now. Only one phrase popped into her head. No matter how old she gets, Ami will forever be awkward around the topic of love. Especially the topic of... _making_ love. She hid her face in Makoto's chest. "...I-I want you."

Makoto grinned widely. "Ohohohooo Ami-chan you naughty little thing!" She pulled away slightly. "Who ever said it was anything sexual?" Ami's face was practically on fire. She looked up in horror.

"T-t-then wwwwhat was...it?"

"Just sleep already!" Makoto laughed. "You're always so talkative at night so I have to tell you to just go to sleep." The amusement in her eyes changed into lust. "Although, what you said wasn't wrong either."

How she was still functioning was beyond her. Ami felt dizzy. "Mako-chan!" She did everything in her power to mask her embarrassment with anger. "You wanted me to say that, didn't you?"

"You wound me." Makoto had pretend sadness on her face. She quickly converted back into her normal giddy persona. "You're right, It was just to make you embarrassed. But I would still make love to you anyways."

" .Chan!"

Makoto snickered. "I looove youuuuu!" She squealed planting little kisses all over Ami. "Say it! Repeat after me! I love you Mako-chan!"

"...I love you Mako-chan…"

"I will always love you!"

"I...will always love you."

"Through body and soul!"

"Through what?!"

"Body and soul!"

Ami hid her face in her hands. "T-through body and soul."

Makoto squealed in happiness. "Aw Ami-chan you're so cuuute!" The taller girl glomped onto the glowing red senshi. "Now feel my love!"

"Wa-Mako-I...can't…"

"FEEL IT!"

Ami felt her soul almost leave her body, luckily Makoto let go of her juuuust before it fully escaped. She gasped for air. "Y...your love...is going to kill me."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mako gave Ami a quick kiss before disappearing into the kitchen. "I'll make some sandwiches while you restore your health." She called out seeing the out of breath ice senshi clutch onto the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon and I never will, enjoy.**

 _0o0o0_

 _Just A Little_

Haruka slammed down her cup staring into Rei's eyes. "You're turn."

The ravenette didn't break eye contact while bringing up the plastic cup to her lips. After a few seconds she threw the empty cup on the ground. "Done."

Minako held back a grin seeing the two. "Betting my cookies on the hot one."

"Which one?" Usagi asked observing both girls as they slowly got more and more tipsy.

Minako scratched her head. "The one with black hair."

"Then I put my cookies on the other hot one!"

Makoto shook her head. "Quit messing around, you know who they are." Minako giggled putting a hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Mako-chan. Just drink and forget. Names aren't important at this point." She attempted to continue but was interrupted by a hiccup. "Ah, dammit I forgot what I was gonna say."

Her fellow blonde laughed taking another swig of her drink. "Hey Mako-chan where's Ami-chan at?"

Makoto looked around in search for the blue haired genius. "Around here somewhere. Why?"

"I just think...you two need to just get some alcohol in your system and say it. Just frickin say it." Usagi said leaning on a nearby table.

Minako shot up from her seat nodding. "That's what I was gonna say! Get her Mako-chan, get out there and get that girl!"

"How much have you guys had?"

Minako shook her head. "Don't change the subject!" She slammed her fist down on the table. "Hey, you! Yeah you! You work here?!" The man she pointed to nodded. "Get us some shots!"

Makoto leaned on her arm. "You're having more?"

Usagi sat with them. "We are?"

"Of course not, it's for Makoto." The man returned. "Keep them coming until this one starts throwing up."

The man cocked his head. "Sorry, what?"

"Just ignore her." Makoto mumbled.

"No! I'm giving you your damn money. Bring more when you see these empty!" Usagi nodded with her. She shoved the shots towards the brunette. "Drink up."

"No thanks."

"Makoto I didn't ask I'm telling you. Drink. Up. The drinks here are expensive."

Makoto sighed. "Fine."

Usagi lifted her drink in the air. "To our horrible love life."

"Amen." Minako clapped after drinking down the rest of what remained in her cup.

While the two blondes cheered together Makoto tried her best not to spit out whatever it was she drank. She looked up at the future leader. "Don't you have Mamoru-san?"

"Mako-chan don't ruin this moment." Minako cried out holding Usagi close. "I can't drink anymore, take them Mako."

"No, no. One's enough."

Usagi forced herself out of Minako's arms. "Mako-chan we drink to forget, take em!"

She was already feeling dizzy from that one shot. How could Mako finish their drinks? Minako and Usagi looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Just...fine just a few more. But after this I'm done."

The twins smiled in victory. "To our horrible love life!" Minako repeated.

The waiter returned with more.

Minako smiled seeing Makoto's face turn a faint pink. with a mischievous smirk she extend out the drink. "Here Mako-chan." She offered a full glass of some sort of beverage that Makoto couldn't recognize.

"Alright just a little more."

"Yeah, Mako-chan!" Usagi got on her tippy toes to wrap an arm around the taller girl's neck. "Where's Rei-chan at!? This is about her too!"

Her fellow blonde stood from her seat. "Still with Haruka-san." She walked to their table pulling away an almost unconscious miko from Haruka who just about threw up. "Rei-chan don't pass out on me now, we need to get Ami-chan and Mako-chan together.

"Ya turn Hakura." She mumbled.

Minako lifted Rei onto a chair next to Makoto. "Get us some mor-"

"Usa get more." Makoto ordered putting a hand on Minako's arm.

"Eh? Mako-chan?" Minako blinked a few times seeing the red faced brunette who had a table full of empty bottles and cups.

"Minako-chan." Usagi weeped out crawling towards the love goddess. "I…" hiccup "ordered the wrong ones…" she collapsed next to Makoto's legs.

Rei opened an eye. "Whatre you doin here?"

The brunette went to drink from her cup. "Arg it's empty!" She tossed it down hitting Usagi. "Rei go up there with me."

Minako shook her head. "I was gone for a second! Mako-chan you're going to pass out if yo-"

"Okay."

The two stood up walking to the counter.

"Wait! You guys!" Minako went to chase them, forgetting about Usagi who was still on the ground, and ended up tripping over her.

Makoto and Rei staggered up to the counter. "Oi, c'mere." Makoto spat out seeing the lady wince upon laying eyes on them.

"Y-yes?"

"Get us-" the brunette was cut off by a flurry of coughs. Rei covered for her.

"Drinks, doesn't matter what."

"By drinks do you mean water or-"

"Alcohol." Makoto barked slamming her fist on the counter causing some glass cups to fall off.

"Mako-chan?"

"Nani?!"

Rei looked up hearing the sudden change in language.

"Are you...okay?"

The pyro recognized the voice, she slowly turned her head 90° to see familiar blue hair. "Ami-chan!" She chirped switching over to Ami's shoulder. "Where've you been?"

"I-ah Mamoru-san wanted me to help watch over Motoki-san. He's a bit-"

"What's takin so long!?" Makoto shouted.

"Mako-chan are you okay?" She repeated only a tiny bit startled from her sudden explosion.

"Just peachy." finally Makoto looked down at her friend.

"You're!"

"I'm?"

Ami's eyebrows slightly narrowed. "You said you weren't going to drink tonight."

"It's fine! I'm fine! In fact I feel great!" She grinned winking at Ami. "You're worrying over nothing."

The bluenette examined Makoto. "No you're not. Rei-chan I asked you to keep an eye on her!"

Rei smiled apologetically. "I didn't notice she left."

"Guyyyys!" Minako galloped towards them stopping only to catch her breath. "You've...you've had enough Mako-chan."

"Ehh? You said drink to forget." To the brunettes relief the bartender brought her a shot. "To my horrible love life." She mumbled.

Ami glared at Minako. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! Just gave her a drink that's it! It was Usagi's fault." Minako defended.

"Why even bother!?" Makoto shouted to herself. "Snot like any guy ever wants to date me anyways!" She drank down Rei's shot.

"Damn right!" Rei agreed.

"Rei-chan!"

"Sorry, sorry." The miko leaned against the counter. "But loosen up Ami! Todays all about drinking and forgetting!"

"Forget what?" Ami asked tilting her head.

"About all our goddamn relationships and problems." Makoto sobbed.

Minako couldn't help but nod along with Makoto. She ran into the taller girl's arms as they both cried. "This is why I keep telling you to just go and date Ami-chan!"

Rei bit her tongue holding back the great urge to throttle the blonde. Luckily the music was able to drown out the last bit of Minako's sentence. She smiled at Ami, suddenly feeling sober. "Say, Ami-chan. Can you come with me for a sec?"

Minako noticed this. "Look at you, trying to take the last bit of Mako-chan's happiness!" She accused.

Ami looked at her with even more confusion. "Mako-chan's happiness?"

"Let em leave. I was never meant to be happy anyways." She broke down in tears again.

Rei felt a sweat drop creep its way down her head. "Didn't know she would be this emotional when she's drunk." The ravenette mumbled. "Listen to me Minako. Get Makoto to her apartment and let her sober up."

"So that she can feel the pain again?! So that she can sit in her apartment alone and think her love is in another woman's arms!?" Minako was practically shouting now, Makoto felt tears form again upon hearing Minako's words. "I don't think so." The blonde humphed.

"I think I should stay with Mako-chan." Ami said trying to process what Minako was talking about. "I did promise her I'd keep her away from any drinks."

The love goddess gave a thumbs up to Makoto who was still blinded by tears. Rei nodded.

"That works too. Come on Minako-chan." She pulled the blonde away. "Make sure she makes it back home safe and sound."

Ami patiently waited for Makoto to regain her composure but gave up when a fresh bucket of tears streamed down the taller girl's face. "Mako-chan do you want me to take you back to your apartment?"

The brunette's babbling sounded out Ami's question. She started going on about her obsession over the same guy then went on about never finding her ideal prince and of course mentioning that she will never have the courage to ask out the bluenette or any other girl she ever had feelings for because sh-...hold on. Ami stopped listening and for a moment she thought she had accidentally frozen herself.

"Mako-chan?"

"-That's why when Minako offered I had nothing to lose! So why not? But then one turned to two then two turned to five then eight then ten then before you know it I drank every goddamn tequila bottle they had-"

"Mako-chan!"

"-who cares anyway? A little booze never hurt anyone! I'm just gonna end up dying alone just li-"

"Kino Makoto!"

She stopped. "Hmm?"

Ami blushed feeling the girl's eyes on her. "I- can we go back to your apartment now?"

Makoto looked at her in surprise. "What?" _Did she really say that? Or did she just hear wrong? Does drinking affect your hearing?_ Her thoughts must've been obvious because the bluenette almost choked on the air.

"N-not that way! I-I mmmeant take you back so you can rest!" She kept her gaze to the ground. "Are you...um…ready to go?"

A tsunami of dissapointment smacked Makoto across the face causing her to fall off her chair, that or maybe it was because she forgot how to stand. Either way she was turned off. Ami's response just shattered the light switch. She completely annihilated all of the brunettes hopes of finally getting lai-er finding love and being happy. "Yeah." Was her response. 'Yeah'. She could've said something like 'fuck that I want to bang you' or maybe something more subtle like 'we can just sleep in the same bed without clothing' _...was that considered subtle? Eh it'd get the point across. Wow, have I always been like this? Or is it just the drinks? It has to be the drinks._

"Mako-chan?"

 _Huh, I've been sitting on the floor this whole time._ "Let's go." She dragged herself to her feet. Allowing the floating thoughts of loneliness stab her heart. Was she really never going to find true love? Was she actually gonna die a single virgin who's never even kissed a guy? Or girl? Neither? Ah Kami that would be depressing. Who'd thought that of all people USAGI would beat her to the world of affection? For christs sake the girl is going to be a mother in a few years. _She'll be able to start a goddamn family! She'll be a queen. A queen! Zeus if you're up there please just kill me. Who cares if they'll be one senshi short?_ She had finally thought she found the right person but, like always, IT'S ONE-SIDED. Makoto sighed, "...you know, I've noticed that I seem to talk to myself more when I'm drunk."

Ami snapped out of her thoughts. "Really? What are you thinking about?"

"Youuuu-uniforms."

"What?"

"I said uniforms."

"Uniforms?"

"I'm drunk okay? Don't judge."

Ami giggled. "Who's fault is that?"

"Yours."

"Hey, it's not my fault! You chose to drink!" Makoto smiled.

"Buuut I did ask you to _stop_ me from drinking, in which you did not do. So therefore, it _is_ your fault."

The genius rolled her eyes. "I guess I am to blame. I did promise I'd stay by your side, sorry." Makoto was almost gleeful hearing Ami. "Do you have the keys to your apartment?"

"Do...I?" She reached in her pocket. "I think I do."

"I hope you do." Ami looked up at the glistening stars, each shining brightly, and of course the moon. The moonlight glowed down at them, she sighed. "The sky is so beautiful."

Makoto gazed up as well. Under her breath she whispered. "Not as beautiful as you."

"Hmm?"

"I said I need to get laid." Makoto regretted saying that as soon as her sleeve burned off. At first she thought it was Rei who had turned into Sailor Mars just for the sake of attacking her for saying something idiotic, but it turned out to be the blazing inferno that was Ami's face. "Ah! Sorry that's the booze talking." She quickly covered. At least it wasn't a lie(?)

"R-right, yes of course." She nodded walking a tad bit faster with her gaze fixed onto the ground. She was so focused on it she almost didn't see the car that was speeding in front of her. Well, in reality, she _didn't_ see it. But luckily Makoto, although still in her drunken state, was fast enough to pull Ami away from the yellow sports car just as it came to a screeching stop.

"Dammit Haruka! I told you to let me drive!"

Emerald and sapphire eyes locked onto the driver and passenger in the car. "Rei-chan?" They both asked staring at the blazing red miko who had the sandy blonde in a chokehold. She looked up for a second.

"Oh hey." Without warning, Haruka threw up angering the ravenette even more. "Get out of the car."

"Get out me car." Haruka laughed interrupted by more vomit. "...vroom...vroom…" she choked out. Rei rolled the racer out of the car.

"Where's everyone else?" Ami asked after Haruka hurled a few more times. Rei met her eyes but quickly moved them down to Haruka when she began to gag again.

"We went out to look for them." The miko patted the blonde's back. "Usagi went ballistic when I told her you guys left. She and Minako ran out to find you two." Haruka regurgitates some more in the background. "The worst part is she left the bill to us, I had no money so Michiru-san had to pay for all of our drinks."

"That was nice of her." Makoto said.

"Let me repeat, I had no money so Michiru-san HAD to pay for ALL OF OUR DRINKS." She pointed at the brunette. "I'm pretty sure she and Setsuna-san are bankrupt because of you guys."

Makoto waved her hand in dismissal. "Nah, nah. We didn't drink that m-"

"THE OWNER TOLD US YOU DRANK ALL OF THEIR TEQUILA!" Leaving the wheezing blonde's side she stood in front of Makoto. "ALL. OF. THER. TEQUILA!"

"Drinks are made to be drunk. It's in the name." Rei went to interject but Makoto interrupted her. "Plus, he should be happy they got money because of me."

"AND NOW MICHIRU-SAN AND SESTUNA-SAN ARE BROKE!" Rei stopped to breathe. "This isn't what we came to do. You guys go home we have to-"

"I think I just puked out my heart." Haruka called out.

"We have to look for Minako and Usagi." She loudly replied. The senshi of fire walked towards Haruka who burst in a puddle of giggles.

Ami decided to walk away when she heard Rei scream again. Taking Makoto's hand they went the opposite way. After walking for a few minutes Ami stopped, realizing something very important. "Mako-chan, where do you live?"

"..."

The genius turned around slowly to see the clueless expression on the brunette.

"...not here?"

Ami restrained every urge in her body to collapse, she staggered but regained her balance. "T-then where are we?" The bluenette began to panic when Makoto shrugged. She never did explore certain parts of Juuban, mostly because it was basically infested with all sorts of dangers. Sailor Mercury or not she wasn't gonna go prance around every corner of Juuban just to get familiar with the terrain. She took out her mini computer typing furiously into it.

Makoto frowned when Ami let go of her hand to type on the computer. _It was nice while it lasted I guess. Oh yeah, where are we?_ The taller girl looked around. _Ohhh wait a minute, I do live here._ She grabbed Ami's hand pulling her towards a large building.

"M-Mako-chan!?"

The brunette lead them up the stairs towards a room with the nameplate ' _Kino_ ' beside it. Makoto fumbled to get the keys out, as well as use them to open the door, resulting in her dropping them many times. But eventually, she was able to unlock the door. "Home sweet home."

"Oh, this is your apartment," Ami whispered trying to calm her frantic heart from suddenly being grabbed by Makoto. Many thoughts went through the geniuses brain, none of them pg rated. Finally she was calm enough to walk into the room. "...this is amazing…"

Makoto had already collapsed on a couch. She lazily swayed her head toward the direction of Ami's voice. "Mmm?"

"There's so many plants." She continued to look around. "This place is almost sparkling."

 _It is extremely hot in here. Why? Is it 'cause Ami's in here? Does being drunk cause you to overheat?_ She had been sweating back at the bar. Well it was packed in there. Makoto stood up to take off her green shoulderless shirt. Then took a moment to look over her lean body. _Damn, besides Ami I am literally the hottest person alive...so why am I single!?_ Mako gave a huff of irritation. "Stupid world." She grumbled looking away from her glorious body.

"Did you say som…" Ami had finally recovered from her surprise attack, but of all the things she imagined Makoto do, getting undressed was, oddly, not one. Ami yelped feeling the ground underneath her freeze. "Oh." She squeaked out turning away.

"Is there something on my face?" Makoto reluctantly reached up to wipe whatever it was that made Ami react that way.

"Well, no...i-it's you….y-you're not….w-w-wearing a...um...shirt." She managed out still glued to the opposite wall.

"Yeah, it's hot in here." The brunette still didn't understand why Ami was embarrassed. "I usually take off my shirt when it's hot. If you want you can too."

Ami sputtered out whatever sounds she was able to say. "I-I-I that n-n-no I'mmm ffff-f-f-fine."

While Makoto tried hard to digest what the bluenette said, Ami had her eyes now firmly glued to the ground, not moving or breathing. She was afraid she would actually pass out because of the massive amount of blood that rushed to her face, plus the large portion of oxygen that she desperately needed in her overworked brain.

Makoto stretched feeling dizzy for only a moment. "Where's my room?" She wobbled around the apartment room in search for her bed. Ami watched her walk left and right, trying her best to not look at the brunette's semi-naked body. "Are you coming?" Makoto asked when she finally found her room.

As if Ami's body couldn't get any redder, if anything the bluenette was now scarlet red all over while her hair was bright purple. It was too late to go home but sleep in the same bed as Makoto? WHILE she had no shirt? Well she could just sleep on the couch, Makoto wouldn't complain while she was drunk. She slowly made her way into the room the brunette had entered.

Every little bit of innocent thoughts Ami had disappeared as soon as she walked into the room. There was a foreign term Minako would use at times like this. Shook. That's what Ami felt that instant. She felt utterly shook. There, infront of her, laid Makoto now without jeans, on the bed. The now completely violet haired girl clutched onto the door. Her growing embarrassment shocked Ami. How was she not dead yet? How could her heart handle all of this? How did her arms have the strength to hold her weight!? There was no way she could sleep under the same covers with Makoto now, not with her missing two vital pieces of clothing. She would actually die of blood loss. "M-M-Makkkoto...wwwhere are...yo-your c-cl-l-lothhhes!?"

Makoto lifted her head slightly, then lazily dropped it back down. "I told you it was hot, you can take off you clothes too if you want, I won't mind."

There was a snap. Ami feared it was a blood vessel. To her dismay, red liquid seeped down her nose. NEVER in her life had she had a nosebleed. NEVER. Makoto looked at her in confusion.

"Where did you get ketchup?"

The senshi of wisdom stood straight. "You can sleep here. I'll sleep on the couch." Slamming the door behind her Ami slipped on the ice she accidentally produced while running away.

Makoto shrugged laying back down. _Well if she doesn't want to get sexy with me I'll just fall asleep. I'm exhausted from all my self-pity._ The brunette closed her eyes letting sleep overtake her body.

In the living room, Ami sat on the couch trying to wrap her head around the whole situation. How could she sleep knowing Makoto was less than 10 feet away from her almost completely naked and better yet _drunk!?_ With one single action she could easily go in there with Makoto and- "Nononononnononononono!" Ami shrieked holding her head. "I can't take advantage of Mako-chan while she's drunk!" Relief and disappointment rushed into the geniuses head. "That's right, she's intoxicated right now, that's why she's acting this way." Ami fell back into the couch. "Of course." Her eyes closed for a moment. "Of...of course."

Emerald eyes fluttered open then shut immediately. Makoto grunted holding the sides of her head. It felt as if someone had cut open her head using a dull butter knife that was made out of wood. With a great amount of effort she opened one eye to look around her room. She sighed in relief when she found her surroundings familiar. Then she opened her eyes when the sound of someone dropping a pan entered her ears. Her eyes lowered down to herself. _No shirt, no pants, and someone is in my apartment_. "Please tell me I'm still a virgin." She prayed to herself standing slowly trying her best to ignore the violent throbbing of her head. Her hands gripped the doorknob. "Don't be ugly, don't be ugly, don't be ugly." She opened the door.

Ami had woken up earlier to buy some things to help Makoto recover from her hangover. While she prepared a light breakfast, a pan slid off the counter. "Oops." She bent down to pick it up, noticing the contents of what was in the pan was now all over the ground. With a sigh she grabbed a towel and began to clean it up. Why was she so worked up? The bluenette wasn't an amazing cook but she wasn't horrible either. Yet she felt nervous still being in Makoto's apartment, especially after what happened last night. After cleaning up her mess Ami stood up to see Makoto standing by the doorway in her underwear.

Makoto stared at Ami in shock, she completely forgot about her massive headache at that moment. Her green eyes moved to the many food items on the table then they moved back toward the red faced bluenette. Why was she...oh god. Makoto slammed the door shut. _OH MY GOD, OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD. I was with Ami!?_ The throbbing pain the brunette felt was now the least of her concern. She was naked and Ami was in her apartment if they didn't have sex then what the hell happened? Makoto tried to remember the previous night's events but she had completely blacked out.

Still embarrassed Ami moved slowly towards the door. "M-Mako-chan?"

"We didn't…?"

It took Ami a few seconds to catch onto what Makoto was asking. "Oh, n-no we didn't do anything. I...uh...brought you home last night."

The thunder senshi nodded. "But my clothes?"

"That...you-erm-you said you were hot so you took of your clothes."

ZEUS PLEASE KILL ME NOW! WHO CARES IF THEY'RE ONE SENSHI SHORT!? Makoto perked up. That sounded familiar, had she said that before? After sitting on the ground, deciding not to respond, the throbbing of her head reminded Mako she was in the middle of a deadly hangover. As if sensing this, Ami spoke up.

"There's some tea here if you'd like."

Makoto went to open the door, but her dignity screamed at her to put on some clothes. "I'll be out in a second." She mumbled now fully aware she was probably going to die if she didn't do something about her headache.

The table was now set with a plate full of pancakes. Ami wasn't seated but instead continued to make more. She decided making an unnecessary amount of pancakes was better than eating pancakes with Makoto while yesterday's events were still fresh in her mind. After making enough servings to feed Usagi for another two years, Makoto walked out noticing the big pile of pancakes.

"Are you that hungry?" She asked innocently enough to hid her inner embarrassment for whatever the hell she did to Ami while they were alone. Ami smiled with equal innocence but gave no response. The lack of conversation scared Makoto. Just what happened? When they were alone together it was almost impossible to keep Ami quiet. "...sorry if I did anything rash yesterday I was-uh not myself?"

Ami noticed her hesitation. "You didn't do anything Mako-chan."

 _Then why are you so quiet?_ She was so tempted to ask that, but decided better of it. Makoto instead sat down pinching the bridge of her nose to fight of her migraine. The brunette noticed her tea was on the counter next to the still growing pile of pancakes, just how much mix did she make? Makoto walked up next to the timid genius.

Using the excuse of making more pancakes wouldn't last forever, eventually Ami would run out of pancakes to make. Looking to her left she noticed the mix was just about gone, she also noticed Makoto standing right next to her calmly sipping the tea she had accidentally forgot to take to her. The brunette didn't look at her nor did she have any expression she just stared at the pile of pancakes looking almost bored.

Usually at this time Ami would be talking the taller girl's ears off but she hadn't spoken much. But that was only because she felt different standing next to Makoto. Her heart was hammering in her chest to the point where it almost hurt breathing. She was having a hard time explaining why she was suddenly feelings so nervous around the thunder senshi. They have spend more time together then Ami had spent studying, and that's saying something. "Are...you feeling any better?"

Hearing the sweet of voice of the ice senshi shook Makoto out of her daydream. "Oh yeah, besides the feeling of getting stabbed multiple times I feel pretty amazing." She smiled making Ami blush. Makoto looked down at the smaller girl. "Are yo-"

"Mako-chaaaan!" The door was kicked open by the famous odango haired princess. "Good morning!" Usagi skipped inside breathing in the aroma of food. Rei followed after her carrying Minako on her back.

Makoto winced as her the throbbing pain increased. "Hey." She managed out.

Rei laid Minako on the couch. "How ya feeling Mako-chan?" She asked after prying the blonde's hands off her arms.

"I was fine until Usagi broke down my door." She said surveying the damage of her front door. "Speaking of Usagi."

"How is she even standing?" Ami asked.

Rei shook her head. "That girl is a mystery, one second she's completely passed out on my bed, the next she's sprinting across Jubaan to eat some of 'Mako-chan's miracle food' as she described it."

Usagi sat down waiting patiently for her plate of food. "Minako couldn't get out of bed because of her hangover." She said sprouting a conversation. "Rei-chan had to carry her all the way here."

Minako groans in the background.

"Do you want some tea Minako-chan?" Ami asked.

She groans.

"That was a yes." Rei said accepting a plate of pancakes from Makoto. Usagi's eyes sparkled when she got her serving.

"Thank you Mako-chan!"

"I didn't make them, Ami did."

"Oooh, thank you Ami-chan!" Usagi called while Minako wobbled towards them sitting down

"You made a lot of them, did you know Usagi was gonna come?" Rei asked. The blonde stuck out her tongue.

"Speaking of coming..." Minako mumbled turning her gaze to the brunette. "How was it?"

"...how was what?"

"Ohhh Amiiii-chaaaan~~! You didn't tell her?" Usagi asked playing along.

"Wait, wait. What are you talking about!?" Makoto turned to Ami then to Usagi.

"I-we didn't do anything!" Ami shrieked hoping Makoto didn't believe them.

"Tsk, tsk." Rei shook her head. "You didn't tell her? I expected better from you Mizuno-san."

"Not you too, Rei-chan! You know we didn't do anything!" Ami began to panic. She knew they didn't do anything sexual yet they were making it sound so believable she was afraid it actually had happened and she just forgot. Looking at Makoto's face made her heart race even more than it already was.

"So we actually did?" She whispered Minako nodded vigorously her hangover now long gone. _Does that mean…? Ami likes me?_ Makoto risked a glance at the bluenette, she was looking at her too. The brunette smiled awkwardly, looking away.

"No." Rei stood up. "I am against sex before marriage."

Minako giggled patting the Miko's back. "Now, now honey, let the kids be. They are obviously in love." The blonde took a deep breath. "Reminds me of us when we were younger." Minako choked on her own tears.

The other blonde stared curiously at the two girls beside her. "Is this all part of the joke too?" She asked now lost in what was real and what wasn't.

Rei ran her hand down Minako's hair to comfort the blonde from whatever it was she was crying about. _If this is them acting then they are really good_. Usagi thought.

"Let's leave the kids alone." Minako managed out pulling Usagi with them.

"Wait! My pancakes!"

Makoto and Ami were left in silence, besides the background noise of Usagi crying out for her pancakes. Makoto broke it first. "I'm confused, did we or...did we not?"

"I don't think we did," Ami answered looking at her shoes embarrassed. Minako's dialogue fresh in her head.

"Ami. I-uh…" Makoto fumbled over her words. _What if she was drunk? What if it was just a misunderstanding and she actually doesn't like you!? Oh my god then this would be embarrassing. Dammit, Mako just say it! Get it off your chest!_ She nodded to herself taking a deep breath. "Ami I-"

"I like you!"

 _Woah, since when was my voice so...high...wait. That was Ami._ The brunette looked at the ruby-faced senshi. "You…like me?"

There was a very little, barely audible pop sound. Ami exploded. "YesIhaveforaverylongtimebutIwasalwaystooscaredtotellyouortellanyoneelsebecauseIdidn'tthinkyou'dlikemebackandIknowyoulikeboysnotgirlsandIwasscaredbutyou'rejustsokindandbeautifulandyouunderstandmesowellandIjustfellinlovewithyouandyou'resotallandstrongandyoumakemefeelsafeandI'msorrythatI'mjudtbabblingonbutIdon'tknowshatelsetodoandI'mtooembarresedtostopandactuallycan'tstopbecauseI'mnotthinkingstraightand-"

"Ami."

The bluenette stopped to breathe. Her body stiffened when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not quite sure what you just said there but I like you too."

Another pop. "ISWEARIWILLGIVEYOYEVERYTHINGYOUEVERWANTEDIWILLGUVEUPEVERYTHINGFORYOUANDMAKEYOUHAPOYFORTHERESTOFYOURLIFEBECAUSEILOVEYOUSOMUCHANDYOUDON'THOWHAPPYIAMRIGHTNOW-"

"Ami, Ami. Slow down."

But she couldn't and continued to babble on as tears of joy streamed down her face. Makoto watched the bluenette in amusement before flicking her head. Almost as if pressing a stop switch the girl ceased. Then gathering the courage of the planet Jupiter, Makoto went to kiss the still bright red genius.

"PANCAKES!" Usagi burst through the door again. Minako and Rei tackled her to the floor.

"USAGI YOU IDIOT THEY WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A LOVE CONFESSION!" Minako screamed.

"But, but….my pancakes…."

Rei sighed. "BA….KA!"

Makoto and Ami watched the two girls give insults to one another before breaking down in laughter. Of course this would happen. Even though she was disappointed, Makoto couldn't stay mad. At least she now knew that the girl she had grown to like also shared her feelings. For now that would be good enough.

 **A/N: this was literally supposed to be only like 400-500 words but oh. My. God. I don't know how I got so carried away with it! Maybe it's because I decided to write it all at night sacrificing more of my precious** **sleep. Ah well, I hope it turned out okay. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again I must say none of the characters mentioned are mine but Naoko Takeuchi's. Yes, yes we all bow down to her.**

 _Too much_

 _Why oh dear god whyyy was she so attractive_? Makoto couldn't hold back the blush even if she tried.

Standing in front of her, studying herself instead of Makoto's reaction, was Ami who had her eyes glued to her reflection on the mirror. "Maybe this is too much?"

 _Too much!? She is basically naked, how does this classify as 'TOO MUCH'!?_

Now noticing her lover's lack of response, Ami turned to face Makoto. "What do you think Mako?"

Maybe if she tried hard enough she could just disappear? Just somehow shut her eyes and disappear from this planet? Then again, why leave when she could stay there and look at Ami in her two piece swimsuit that didn't do so much as _cover_ what it was meant to cover. She didn't move her eyes, or blink, or breathe. Makoto didn't realize that until after she almost passed out. Covering her nose she nodded. "Great. It's great. I love it. Take it, please."

"You think?" Ami asked again twirling but not looking away from the mirror.

A splurge of blood shot out from Makoto's nose as she turned around nodding violently. "Definitely! It's great, you look good in it. Even though it's obvious you look good in everything." Well, that is considering she's had the same reaction to her previous swimsuits.

"I think it'll attract too much attention."

Makoto narrowed her eyes at the men who stared intently at Ami. "Too much." She growled forgetting her nosebleed.

"Don't you think?"

"Hey! Get lost she's mine!" Makoto snarled almost leaping over a cart of clothing hangers. The man ran off before Makoto could run at him with a hanger. _I swear that little fuck comes back here he's gonna be feeling pain in places he didn't even know exist!_

Ami took advantage of Makoto's outburst to change into her normal clothing. She smiled wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "I told you it was too much."

Makoto held Ami protectively, still sending death glares at the men who dared to linger.

"And I want you to be the only person to see me like this."

That caught her attention. Mako looked down at her blue haired angel feeling a wave of sexual tension rip through her body. _Gods, why are you so attractive?_ Makoto lifted Ami up and carried her towards the exit.

"Wait, Mako! The swimsui-"

Makoto grabbed the swimsuit and, throwing it behind her, smirked. "Vacation can wait, we're going to back to the apartment." Her smirk grew bigger as the shoppers started to turn their attention towards them. The brunette had a growing urge to shout out. "SHE IS MINE!" Ami's face when beet red. _Oops, I accidentally said it out loud._ Makoto grinned _Well at least now they know._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine yadayadayada please don't hurt me**

 _Thunderstorms_

Both girls sat in soothing silence enjoying the meal Makoto had made. The taller girl always made lunch for them even when the genius didn't ask for any. Although Ami never complained, she had always loved Mako's cooking, of course, all of the Senshi loved it, including the outers. Unlike most days they didn't have much to talk about, hence the silence.

Ami looked up from her plate to see Makoto staring intently out the window. No emotion on her face, she just stared. Taking a sip of tea here and there but never looking away. The bluenette became curious, she turned her head towards the window. But there was nothing. Just the city. What was she looking at then? Ami turned her gaze back to the lightning senshi.

Her eyes lowered to her plate. Still no emotion. Emerald orbs moved back up to the window with sudden eagerness. She drummed her fingertips against the table now becoming impatient.

She was confused now, Ami followed her gaze again to see the city. Makoto had lived in that apartment for more than 5 years, why was she suddenly excited now? Of course, the bluenette had to admit it was a nice view, but why was it making her so excited?

Makoto shot up from her chair just as lightning struck right in front of the window. Ami didn't even get time to react before Makoto sprinted out of the room into the hallway.

"What in the…" Thunder boomed shaking the apartment complex. Ami looked back out the window to see a violent rainstorm and gray skies replace the once calm cloudy one. It all made sense now and Ami couldn't hold back her chuckle. She walked to the window, cautiously, she opened it.

Just as she predicted, Makoto was right in front of the building running around and jumping in the puddles while everyone around her ran for shelter. The joy on the brunettes face made Ami giggle. Makoto was always a chill, down to earth, mature person. But when it came to rainstorms she transformed into a 7-year old girl who's never seen rain before.

Ami opened the window more. "Mako-chan! Get back in here and put on your coat!" She called out ignoring the many stares she got from everyone.

Makoto jumped into a big puddle before looking up. She waved flashing a childish grin. The bluenette didn't expect her to hear her from such a distance, especially with the rain drowning out her voice. But now when Makoto would come back in and get sick the next day, she'll be able to say her oh so favorite line.

"I told you so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Like always not mine, sighhhhh.**

 _To The Beach! Pt1_

0o0o0

It was that time of the year again!

"SUMMER!" The two blonde's cheered out running into the mall while Minako dragged ahead a disappointed Miko with them. It was as the twins said, summer. That meant no school. No teachers. No exams. Usagi was beyond happy. "I can't wait to go to the beach! Come on you slow pokes!" She called out to the other two girls of opposite height behind the trio.

Minako, still latching onto Rei's arm, also turned around. "Leeeet's gooooo! The sooner we get our swimsuits the sooner we head out!"

"We heard you the first time!" Makoto shouted. Beside her walked Ami with an equal amount of excitement in her expression. "Don't tell me you're impatient too."

"It's just like she said, the sooner we get our swimsuits the sooner I get to see you in yours."

"Ohhh! I don't remember her saying that last part." With a chuckle Ami met her eyes.

"Of course not, if she were to say that she would be on the ground bleeding out." She moved closer. "Only I get to see you like that."

"So you're saying every person that looks at me is going to end up dead?" Makoto let her eyes wander towards the already many stares she was getting. It truly was a curse to be attractive. Her eyes turned back to the young genius who held her chin in exaggerated concentration.

"Well, that would be too messy." She glared at the many owners of said stares. "Besides none of them will be able to get close enough to try anything." As if to prove her point she slid under the brunettes arm smiling innocently. Makoto held back her grin.

"Oi! Koto! You said you'd stay by my side!" Rei cried out still firmly in the slightly psychotic blonde's embrace. "I'll be smothered to death!"

Makoto smiled sheepishly motioning to Ami still cuddled up with her. "Sorry, I am thoroughly enjoying my life right now." Rei rolled her eyes turning her attention back to Minako that continued to babble on with the future queen.

The group walked into an unknown store that just so happened to sell upon many a swimsuits for the blondes to choose from. Usagi dragged Minako, who dragged Rei, who was fortunate enough to grab Makoto, who still had Ami in her grasp towards the wide variety of bikinis. The senshi train made their way through hoards of people. Minako let go of Rei to observe the swimsuits closely.

"That blonde will be the end of me." Rei gasped finally able to get a good breathe. Ami had let go of Makoto to look for a swimsuit leaving the two girls by themselves. "You're lucky, I don't see Ami choking you every time she gets the chance to."

She smiled looking at Ami confusingly look at two different pieces of clothing. "That just shows how much Minako adores you. Have you seen her act like that with her past boyfriends?" The miko snorted. "Plus, I never see you fight back."

"Why bother? It's always pointless." Rei turned to see her blonde stare at the many choices with stars in her eyes. "But I guess you're right. She's still a pain in the ass though."

"Reeeeeeei! Come'errrrrrre!" The blonde happily skipped towards the ravenette. "You would look cute in this!

"I bet I'd also look cute in a noose."

"Oh be quiet! I thought this would look good on you!" She humphed turning away. "But I guess I'm just a nuisance to you." She sniffed holding back the tears Makoto knew were fake, yet…

"Mina I was joking." Rei quickly said wrapping her arms around the blonde before she burst in a puddle of, what she thought to be real, tears. Minako smiled happily hugging Rei back. "I'll try it on."

"Yaaaay! I love youuuu!"

Makoto winked at Rei as she walked into the stall, she turned to flip off the brunette before closing the door.

"Soooo Mako? Where is your ice angel?" Minako asked, turned towards a mirror holding a swimsuit in front herself.

"Ummm." Makoto turned her head with a smirk. "By the smaller section."

The blonde dissolved into a fit of laughter. "I thought she was Usagi's size?"

"Nope, she's a solid b." Minako laughed again. "But size isn't everything."

"Oh of course, of course. Personality counts too." She rolled her eyes. "Don't be lame Mako! Look into that kid's eyes. When you look deep enough you'll see a sex-crazed animal waiting to be unleashed!"

"I don't understand why everything is about sex with you."

"I am the goddess of love, beauty and overall sexiness. Be jealous Mako-chan, that I can please my girlfriend better than you can." Doing her sailor V victory pose she grinned waiting for her fellow senshi to bow down to her awesomeness. When she got no response she huffed in frustration. "Fine then! Don't react about the fact that I just insulted your sexual prowess."

"Says the girl who has to get carried up stairs because climbing by herself is too exhausting." The brunette clicked her tongue. "Face it, I'm better."

"EXCUSE ME!" Minako dropped her bikini. "Climbing stairs and having sex with Rei are two completely different things!" She ignored the MANY stares she got from the other shoppers. "Besiiiiides, you are with Ami. The most fragile thing that has ever existed on this planet! Even if you are the 'high and mighty Jovian warrior that is oh so good at getting it on' you can't say she's the same."

Makoto felt insulted. "How would you know? You've never slept with her!" She could handle insults directed to her but if anyone, ANYONE insulted her Ami-chan. Ohohohoooo they were practically begging for get thunder up their rear end. "And I'll have you know Ami is just as good if not better than me! I bet her skills are superior to yours!"

"Big words coming from a girl that lost her virginity in only her junior year!"

"What does that have to do anything we're talking about? And how is that a bad thing?! It's already bad enough that I _did_ lose it _while_ in high school, it would be even more concerning if I lost it any earlier than that!"

"Ohhhh so NOW you're getting concerned!?"

"Guys."

Makoto and Minako looked away towards, what at first, thought was just Usagi acting like a turtle for whatever reason. Her head was basically all the way inside her shirt only showing her frightened expression. It was only then that they noticed the large crowd of people around them. Among the crowd stood two men in dark blue uniforms.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Of course not, we talk like this all the time." Minako smiled looking back at Makoto. "I guess we just went a _little_ bit too far today, sorry, won't happen again." The two men looked to one another.

"If it happens again, we'll have to ask you to leave."

"Of course. Again, we are very sorry." Minako bowed waiting for them to leave before angrily looking back at the taller girl. "This is far from over, Kino."

Makoto grinned. "It never is with you."

Ami walked up to the duo curiously. "I saw a large crowd around you two, what happened?"

Jabbing an accusing finger at the bluenette, Minako pouted. "Control your girlfriend! Her sexual talk almost got us kicked out!"

"Sexual talk?" Makoto asked feeling a sweat drop just barely clinging onto her head. "I don't recall me ever starting the conversation."

"But you were the reason why we got caught!"

"I was just correcting your false statements."

The blonde huffed, "I don't think my points were wrong." She turned to Ami. "You know what? How about you help clarify Ami. How good is Makoto?"

Confusion draped across the unsuspecting bluenette. "How good…?" Makoto turned a very faint shade of pink. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hold o-"

"In bed." Direct was a very good way to describe her personality, well that was what Rei would say but it was definitely true. "How good is she? On a scale of 1 to 10."

Ami stared at Minako in confusion. "Wait this is what you two were talking about?" She turned towards the brunette. "Your...skill in bed?"

Makoto laughed nervously. "Well it was part of the conversation."

"Why of all things was that what you two were arguing about?" Her hands were on her hips disappointedly, Ami looked at Makoto straight in the eyes. "Of all the childish things you could've done."

"Wait, hold on! Sure, she insulted me but she insulted you! That was why I argued back." Ami flushed for a second. "And you're definitely a 20 out of 10."

"Oh." Ami held back her smirk. "Than in that case, she's an A+."

"Yeah? Well I'm still better!" Minako stuck out her tongue.

"As much as I don't want to continue this conversation. I have to disagree. Unlike you, Makoto is athletic. That gives her more stamina, and that means she won't get tired as quickly as you and she can go longer." The lightning Senshi felt pride fill her heart knowing her ice nymph was defending her. "I understand you think you're better because you're the Senshi of love but Makoto is the Senshi of lightning. So I suppose you could say her skills are always...shocking."

Usagi burst into a firework of giggles. "T-that….thats funny!"

Quite the opposite of Usagi, Minako was not amused. "Fine. But neither she or you are better than Rei. She is literally the senshi of sex. There's no arguing there." Makoto all but scoffed.

"Are you _kidding_?" Ami turned curiously. "I won't say anything about my own powers but compared to Rei? Ami is on a whole nother level. In fact, this isn't even a matter of debate."

"I guess you could say, the quiet ones are always the freaks?" Usagi questioned.

"Usagi you're not helping." Minako turned away in irritation. "You know what? Fine, we all have our opinions. Even though Rei is still obviously better." Before anyone interjected the blonde spoke again. "Speaking of which, where is Rei?" On cue the priestess trotted up to them.

"It was too small."

"What?! That was a medium Rei! Have you gained weight?" Minako asked observing the miko.

Insulted, Rei crossed her arms. "I meant too small up here." She motioned to her chest. "Plus I didn't like how it looked on me."

"Reeeei! You were supposed to call me to see for myself!" Her arms found their way on Rei's neck. With puppy dog eyes she looked up to meet her fire senshi's amethyst ones. "Can I see you in it, pleeeease?"

"I thought you didn't like bikinis?" Makoto asked looking at the swimsuit.

"I don't, that's why I didn't like it." Rei untangled herself from Minako's arms. "I'm just gonna wear what I always do."

"Noooooo, Reiiiiiiiiiii!" She clutched onto the ravenette. "Please wear a bikini. I want to see your gorgeous figure!" Minako continued to whine.

"Now that we're on the topic." Ami smiled at Makoto extending out a swimsuit. "Mind trying this on?"

"This is a…?"

"You mentioned getting a two piece yesterday so I found this."

"God Mako. I am so jealous." Rei commented from under Minako's arms. "Such a sweet, generous girlfriend you have. While I'm stuck with this."

Giggling maniacally, Minako hugged her tighter, "You know you love me Reiko!"

Makoto smiled at the young senshi couple. "Well thanks Ami. It's…" The brunette finally at it closely. "Wait, this looks like m-"

A loud gasp interrupted the taller girl from continuing. "That's a Sailor Jupiter two piece!" Usagi ripped it from her hands. "It's sooo cuuute! Can I have it?"

"You're not even Sailor Jupiter!" Rei argued taking it back from Usagi to hand it back to Makoto. "Interesting what people do these days."

"Honestly, this skirt is shorter than my actual one." She continued to observe it closely, flickering her eyes to Ami every time she noticed how much it would actually reveal when she wore it. "This is my size right?"

"Of course it is. I have it memorized by now." The genius smiled innocently. "You'll buy it, right?"

The lightning senshi pouted, as much as she loved attention the swimsuit was a little too extreme for her. "I don't know."

Following Minako's example, Ami turned away. "I see…"

Minako perked up watching Makoto's heart break seeing Ami's reaction.

"Wait, no I-I'll try it on first!" Immediately she went into the stalls.

"Oh Ami-chan." Minako hummed her approval

"Did she actually believe that?" Rei asked shaking her head. "What an idiot."

"I wouldn't talk Rei."

"What?"

Minako shushed the bluenette. "My sexy miko doesn't need to know." Wisely, Rei decided to ignore the blonde. "Anyways, was there any Sailor Mars swimsuits?"

"I think so."

With speed that surpassed Haruka, Minako ran off into the direction Ami had pointed her to with a giant Cheshire cat grin

"I'll wait for Mako, you can keep shopping." Rei nodded leaving the proud bluenette standing by the stall. "Mako, are you done?"

"Ami, I know what you're trying to do and believe me, I love you." She opened the door. "But this is way too short." The ice senshi's eyes were drawn to the brunettes long slender legs. "This 'skirt' is basically underwear."

"Well…" Her face was a light shade of red. "It's not bad."

Makoto shook her head. "Ami, at least get a size larger for the skirt." Ami began to pout causing the taller girl to smile. "If I wear this then you have to wear a similar one."

She nodded before processing what Makoto said. "Wait, hold on. That's not fair!"

"I find it plenty fair. I'll be buying this then." She stepped back into the stall winking at the genius.


	6. Chapter 6

**And here comes the sweet juicy lemony citrusy scene that everybody loves. Yes dear readers, this is the first lemon I have ever written about Ami and Makoto. Not only that, but the first** _ **yuri**_ **one. Trust me, I've written plenty of straight ship lemons but this, this actually matters. I tried my best on this and that's all I can say. Without further ado…**

 **Woah, hold on. Because I must obey and respect all rules, I have to warn you this is only for mature audiences, nothing too extreme but if you're sensitive or...easily triggered(?) by this stuff then please, please, PLEASE do not read. Enjoy.**

 **Now the all too familiar disclaimer: I own nothing**.

0o0o0o

 _Makotricity_

"Couldn't wait till we got back home, hmm?" With a childish grin the brunette continued. "You're cute even when you try to take the lead."

Sitting on top of her lap ,on the bridge passing out, was Ami. She kept eye contact while her body screamed at her to stop and breath. "You never make this easy." She managed out in little squeaks. "Throughout the whole meeting you kept trying to distract me!"

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Makoto put a hand on the other girls back. "I also don't recall you telling me to stop." That's where the genius faltered, sputtering out more squeaks and sounds. "But we're alone now, how about I make the fantasies in your mind come to life?" Her hand moved up her shirt as Ami shuddered underneath her touch. The brunette pulled her closer closing what little space they had between them.

It had taken them years to finally admit their feelings, and even more years to so much as hold hands. Now, they have lived long enough to be able to do more lecherous things to each other without hesitation. Well, at least Makoto could, Ami never did resist. She allowed her senshi of courage to do whatever she wanted with her body. It gave her more knowledge on how to please her girlfriend in the future, although she had yet to return the favor. In fact, the position they found themselves in was meant for Ami to attempt being dominant. But like always, Makoto was the top dog.

Said girl smiled at Ami. "You okay?"

It took a moment for the genius to notice she had completely blanked out. She went to wipe of a speck of drool remembering their past sessions. "Yeah, I was just lost in thought." Makoto still had her arms around her waist.

"How unfair of you to think of anything other than me."

"Well actually, I was thinking about you."

That wasn't enough to satisfy the brunette. "Oh? That makes me more jealous. Knowing you'd rather think of me in the past then me right now." Ami blushed a bright red shade, shaking her head. Makoto interrupted her. "I'll just have to get a hold of your attention." Makoto began to trail kisses along Ami's collar bone. The bluenette almost fell off of Makoto from the sudden action. Her head swung back in pure reflex.

With a still amused expression, Makoto slowly started to remove Ami's aqua colored skirt. They just so happened to be in their sailor outfits, reason being they had a meeting about some recent suspicious activity. Yet that didn't stop Makoto from teasing poor little Ami multiple times when the others weren't paying attention. In fact wearing their uniforms at times like these made Mako extra playful. Her lightning power was an extra weapon now. And no matter how much Ami protested, Makoto knew her lightning was the ice senshi's one weak point. There was an old saying Minako would always mess up. _The quiet ones are always the freaks._ Makoto agreed very much to that. She wasn't always the type to tease, in fact, she never did think about such lewd things in her whole life before she and Ami began dating.

"Now look who's blanking out."

Makoto grinned. "Don't worry, I was just thinking of what I wanted to do to you." Ami tried her best to not look at anything other than the girl under her. She knew exactly what Makoto was thinking about, butterflies filled the pit of her stomach. Something Mako liked to do was to shoot random bursts of lightning whenever Ami least expected it. And no matter how many times Makoto said it, Ami refused to admit it was her...what was the word...oh yes, _fetish._

" _Don't worry Ami. Everyone has their own ways of getting turned on. I'm just happy to know my lightning is what gets you off."_

" _You've got it wrong Mako! I was...I was just surprised, I swear! You suddenly shocked me!"_

 _Makoto grinned then, "Electricity is known as a key source of power. It's only natural that it_ turned you on." _She laughed._

" _Mako!"_

 _She ignored her girlfriend. "You're like a light switch! With a simple flick-" she zaps Ami. "-you get turned on."_

 _She flushed a dark red. "S-stop saying that!"_

" _Then how about...charged up?" Ami blushes even more. "Full of Makotricity." She laughed at her own joke._

 _The bluenette had to fight off a smile. She knew somewhere in her mind that she did not like getting electrocuted by Makoto. Yet her body had thought the opposite._

A jolt of thunder brought her back to reality.

"Oh my, oh my. Thinking of past Mako again? I should up my game then."

It took Ami almost 3 seconds to realize her skirt was nowhere on her body. When she fully became aware it was too late. Lightning on her body was one thing...but lightning _in_ was a completely different story. As soon as she felt Makoto's fingers she feared she'd accidentally freeze her hand midway in. Ami's whole body went completely red. How embarrassing would that be? Freezing your lover's hand while they were...

The bluenette didn't even finish her mental sentence when Makoto pressed her lips against her own. Before Ami could comprehend anything at all, her whole body arched forward feeling lightning everywhere in and out. It didn't take a genius to know that whatever was happening in her body was not safe at all. Even being Sailor Mercury couldn't stop the fact that she could actually die. From her insides frying or the immense pleasure she was feeling. Either way, she was going to die.

A dark smirk grew on the Makoto's face. "Don't deny Ami." Even as she said that in a sultry tone. Ami didn't flinch, she didn't get scared. Because only one emotion was in her at that moment. One emotion that could only be caused by Makoto.

No more words were necessary at that point. Even Ami couldn't argue anymore. Makotricity was all that filled her. And also a tad bit of worry. She was still scared of the thought of her dying and also the fact that she might freeze Makoto at any moment if she gets any more excited. But all useless emotions aside she was ready.

They locked lips with Ami's right arm wrapped around the brunette's neck. Her left hand was for,;y grasping Mako's chin, making sure she couldn't move away. Makoto continued her thunderstorm while her left hand played with Ami's hair. She continuously moaned into their kiss as Makoto zipped and zapped her in every part of her body.

With one final wave of lightning, the world exploded. Ami did everything in her power to keep from screaming, after all they were still in the Crystal Palace where guards patrolled at all times.

They stayed there. The only movement was the rising and falling of their chests. Their panting was all that filled the small room they sat in.

Ami fell almost limp into Mako's chest where she held her tightly.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Was it too much?"

"I-I'm not dead yet...that's a good sign." Makoto chuckled kissing the top of her ice sprites head.

"But seriously, you probably just made me handicapped. I might never be able to walk properly again."

The green cladded senshi grinned. "As an apology I'll carry you everywhere." Ami smiled.

"Oh, you'll have to do so much more than just that." She took a shaky breath. "We can talk about it later. I'm still in shock." That earned her a giggle.

"Still full of Makotricity?"

She let herself laugh and nod, even when it hurt. After experiencing that, there was no way she could disagree.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I still don't own the anime or the characters T~T**

To The Beach! Pt 2

Rei and Makoto awkwardly got out of the car, both immediately getting stares from all the men, women, adults, and children in the area.

"I regret everything." The Miko wrapped herself in a towel. "Mako, we can leave. When they turn around we can just run, run far away from this cursed place. The shrine isn't that far from here...what do you say?"

Makoto looked around wearily before nodding. "Sounds like a plan." They both waited in silence for the blonde's to get distracted by anything. As soon as Usagi pointed towards something the darker haired girls nodded to each other. "Now's our chance."

"Where are you going?"

They figuratively froze in their place, well, Rei did. Makoto on the other hand was physically frozen solid from her waist down. She cursed silently turning to see a frightening smile on Ami's face. Rei cautiously looked to Makoto before turning to Ami.

"Uh...the bathroom."

In a hushed voice Makoto looked at the ravenette. "Run Rei, get out of here. I'll hold them back." Rei looked back in horror shaking her head.

"We're in this together, Kino. I can't leave you here."

"What's going on?" Hearing the love goddesses' voice sent a wave of panic through the priestess.

"I'll never forget you." With that, Rei ran off desperately holding her towel to conceal everything precious to her.

"Wha-Rei! Get back here!" Minako held Usagi close to conceal her hand. "Venus love-me chain!" Luckily the crowd of people around them didn't seem to notice the golden chain that wrapped around the terrified miko who flailed about attempting to loosen the grip. She was dragged to the blonde's feet with her towel now long gone.

Ami chose to ignore the girls behind them. "So will you answer my question?"

Makoto smiled sheepishly. "Well can you unfreeze me first? You know, before anyone notices?" To the brunettes dismay, Ami shook her head. "But it's cooold!"

"Then answer my question quickly so I can warm you up."

"We were going to leave?" She felt the ice disappear slowly. "Because we didn't want to wear these swimsuits?" The ice all completely dissolved allowing Makoto to move freely.

"There's nothing wrong with it, you look great."

Usagi, appearing out of nowhere, nodded. "You all look great! Now come on! To the water!"

"I'll stay behind for a bit." Makoto said sitting beside a nearly unconscious Rei. Ami raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

The brunette leaned on her arm. "Let's see where to start?" She looked around in pretend thought. "How about I am freezing because my supposed girlfriend, who swore to never hurt me in any shape or form, demanded that I answer a simple, innocent question? Or how said girlfriend is currently torturing me by forcing me to wear a...what's the word... _revealing_ swimsuit? Or maybe-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." The bluenette pouted. "But you're gonna join us later right?"

"Sure, when I can feel my limbs again." Ami rolled her eyes. "Have fun."

The three girls disappeared. Almost immediately after they left, Rei sat up. "I have to leave."

"What about Minako?"

"I am vulnerable like this, Makoto." Rei rolled into the towel. She stayed on the ground looking like a red burrito. "Roll me out of here."

Makoto couldn't hold back a snicker. "I think you're just a bit flustered. Don't worry I'll help." She slung the girl over her shoulder without a sweat. "Trust me."

The miko's heart just about ripped through her chest when she realized Makoto was carrying her towards the water. Rei did everything in her power to release herself from the brunette's hold. "Makoto don't do this! Be a buddy not a bully!" She continued to shriek even as she was submerged into the ice cold water. Her screams of protest attracted the famous blonde twins and Ami.

"Was that Rei?" Minako asked. "I have her scream memorized by now."

Usagi's face went the same shade as Rei's abused towel. "M-Minako!"

The blonde flicked the bunnies forehead. "Not that way, dummy. She's just always yelling at me. Was that her?"

Makoto kept her gaze on the struggling figure under the water. "Yeah."

"...is she…?" Ami started.

Realization struck Makoto hard. "Oh shit, I forgot she was wrapped in a towel!" She dove into the water pulling out Rei.

The ravenette gasped sputtering out any sound that came out of her mouth before breathing in her own hair, that only helped increase her coughing. "This…" She mumbled. "Is why I consider suicide."

Minako hugged her. "That's not something to joke about, Rei. Live your life to the fullest and spend time with me!"

Looking between Makoto and Minako she nodded in self-agreement. The priestess spun herself into the towel again. "Goodbye." Slowly she started to sink into the water.

Sadly, her head only just touched the water before Minako lifted Rei back up.

"Come on, let's swiiiim!" She dragged Rei across the water while she had a face of pure regret.

Usagi turned smiling broadly at both girls. "Aren't they the cutest?"

"Oh yeah, especially when Rei threatens to kill herself. True love right there, passing Michiru and Haruka by a landslide." Makoto remarked watching Rei shove Minako into the water when she 'accidentally' untied her swimsuit. Beside her, Ami nodded.

"I'm sure if we had a couples contest they would win."

"Yup." They stood in silence as they continued to watch Rei drown Minako. The bun-haired blonde turned to face the others. "So, what are we gonna do? Mamo-chan should get here soon…" Her eyes lit up remembering Ami's words. "We should have a couple contest!"

"Couples contest?" Ami repeated. "You mean us competing to see who's the best couple?"

"Aha! You're so smart Ami-chan! That's exactly what I mean!" Usagi doggy paddled away., turning when she was halfway to shout "Come oooon!"

Makoto shrugged. "Guess we should get going." She watched the bluenette swim towards her.

"Another couples contest...I'll admit I am a bit excited." A smile formed on her lips. "Hopefully it won't be like last time."

The brunette groaned. "Please don't, that was a disaster." Ami giggled hugging Makoto's arm as they made their way to shore. "You can't even blame me for what happened. I was still new to the whole 'dating my bestfriend' thing."

"Well so was I. Haruka-san and Michiru-san won anyways, as if we could compete with them." Watching the thunder senshi frown made Ami's smile widen. "Don't be mad Mako, fourth place wasn't so bad."

"Luna and Artemis beat us! And they weren't even competing!" Luckily they didn't get last place which was Rei and Minako, they were also new to the whole dating your female friend thing, but their overall 'teamwork' was just made up of constant yelling. Makoto continued to whine even when Ami hugged her. "We have to come in first place this time, Michiru-san and Haruka-san aren't here, we have a chance." Ami nodded.

"There you are!" The bunny clung tightly to Mamoru's arm. "Rei and Minako are already here, we were waiting for you slowpokes."

Minako also clung to Rei's arm. "This time were getting first place! Our love will blind you!" She shouted pumping her fists in the air.

"In another 3 lifetimes maybe, we're winning this time." Makoto grinned broadly.

"Nope, nope, nope. My Mamo-chan and I are gonna win!" Usagi dug her face in Mamoru's side.

"What is it we're doing?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Chicken fight!" Usagi shouted already pulling Mamoru into the beach. The others followed. "We're sooo gonna win. Mamo-chan is super duper strong. Stronger than all of you combined."

Feeling offended, Makoto used one arm to hoist Ami onto her shoulders without a warning. "Hurry up, I'm anxious to get started."

Minako cowered for a moment. "Maybe another game?" Behind her Rei wondered how she would be able to lift up Minako. The blonde noticed her expression. "What?"

She shook her head deciding not to anger the blonde just yet. "For the record, I already know we're gonna lose." Minako hopped onto Rei's shoulders with a huff.

"Yeaaaah right! I got this Rei!" She cracked her knuckles holding back a whimper seeing Makoto do the same.

The couples stood some distance from each other

"Three."

"Two."

"One!"

Mamoru went straight for Makoto. Immediately noticing this, Ami went to block Usagi's flailing arms from constant loss of balance. All it took was for Ami to poke the blonde's arm for her to completely lose her balance.

"I told you to hold on tight, Usako!"

Minako laughed at the blonde almost losing balance herself when Rei started walking towards Ami. "W-wait, Rei!" She clutched onto the Ravenette's head. "Don't go so-" Both the blonde and bluenette collided. Minako flailed wildly while Rei did her best to hold the falling love goddess. Unfortunately for her, Makoto moved Ami close enough to shove her off the miko's shoulder completely.

"Goddammit, Minako!"

"It's not my fault! I told you to slow down!"

Ami, still on Makoto's back with a childish grin, hugged the brunette's head. "We win." She said simply.

"Fuck yeah! First win!" Makoto dunked herself and Ami into the water. "What's next?" She asked after getting attacked by an angered miko.

"Something that's not physical or mental so that we have a chance of winning?" The blonde suggested pulling Rei back from Makoto.

"How about we see how much we know about the other person?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi tilted her head curiously. "Like their birthday?"

"Sure, it doesn't have to be that but something important you'd think your partner should know." The others nodded along.

"This'll be easy, I know everything about Rei. Her age, birthday, cup size, favorite color-"

"So then 3 of us ask and the other 3 have to answer. Whoever gets the most right wins?" Ami asked drowning out Minako.

"Yeah, just as simple as that. So who'll answer? I will for us two." He said to Usagi. "Unless you want to."

"You can Mamo-chan. I trust you." The princess nuzzled her head into his arm.

"Mako will." Minako volunteered, when the brunette looked over she added, "Ami's smart n stuff so it'll be easier for her to answer so it should be you."

"So that means you're gonna answer too, since Rei is smarter than you." Minako rolled her eyes at the taller girl.

"Either way, we're gonna win."

"So...who goes first?" Mamoru asked.

"Us!" Minako shouted. "Okay, Rei. Ask me anything."

"How many times have to wanted to kill myself?" She muttered.

"Rei! Ask something you think I should know!"

"I think you should be aware about how many times I've threaten to kill myself." She sighed leaning on her arm. "Then what was I wearing yesterday?"

"Yesterday night or-"

"MInako please don't." Makoto interrupted.

She grinned. "You were wearing that cute red dress I bought you."

"You mean the dress you wear all the time?" Usagi asked. "She bought that for you?"

Rei ignored the blonde's question with a cough, her face growing red. "That was right. What...uh...how tall am I?"

"Psh, easy. 5'4"."

The ravenette sighed loudly. "Nope, 5'3"."

"What!? No you're not!"

"1 question wrong!" Makoto shouted gleefully. "So does she keep going? Or do they automatically get last place?"

Mamoru thought for a few seconds. "I think they should at least ask one more question." He said nodding to Rei. "Go ahead."

Already losing the urge to win she swept a stray hair behind her ear. "Where did we go for our first date then?"

Thousands of little sweats covered Minako. "Our first date, of course! That's easy!" She racked through her brain trying hard to remember. To her everytime she and Rei were alone was a date. Their first official date was never noted in the love senshi's head. "We went to the movies."

Rei was already laying on her (new) towel with sunglasses appearing on her face. "So who's next?"

"Did I get that wrong?"

"Mako? Ami? You two gonna go?" The ravenette continued to ignore Minako.

"Alright, go ahead Ami." Makoto sat down criss cross underneath the umbrella next to Rei.

The bluenette thought for a moment. "How did we lose the last time we did this?" She asked, a smile appearing

Makoto almost cried out but somehow held it back. Damn that sexy ice senshi! How could she torture Makoto at a time like this? With a big and loud sigh she crossed her arms. "...I...was tommbeshssnbmfmmm…"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said I was too embssandnsmmfmm." Ami's eyes were practically sparkling now. Another sigh and Makoto gave in. "We lost because I was to embarrassed and shy to kiss you."

Usagi giggled. "Oh, oh! I remember that! The look on your face was priceless." Minako joined her laughter.

"Yeah! I've never seen a face so red in my life." She continued to laugh.

Makoto pouted. "Whatever! Next question."

"Okay, let's see." Ami tapped her chin. "When did we actually have our first kiss?"

"Has it actually happened yet?" Rei asked receiving a punch from Makoto.

"Shut your goddamn mouth, of course it has!" Her arms were crossed again. "Our first kiss was when Urawa-san came to visit again at the school."

The bunny grinned. "Mako-chan got jealous back then, I remember that." Minako tilted her head.

"Wha?"

"Urawa-san sat next to Ami at lunch and Makoto got suuuuper jealous, then she kissed Ami in front of him when he tried to." Makoto had her eyes closed with a fixed look on her face.

"Didn't she also punch him?" The prince asked.

"I don't regret anything."

Now sitting up Rei removed her sunglasses. "You punched him? Why?"

"I don't need a reason to punch someone. I just do." Her eyes opened now with her usual green eyes replaced by dark ones. "Also he didn't seem to understand the words 'we're dating, so fuck off.'" Makoto turned to Ami. "I warned him, you can't fault me for that."

"He had it coming. " Her blue eyes wandered around in thought. "How long have we been dating?"

Makoto froze. "Officially or…"

"Officially?" Minako repeated.

"We kind of secretly dated for a while." she ignored the shocked stares. "Well we dated for about 2 years? Including the secret few months?"

"That's right."

"Woaaah a flawless victory!" Usagi cheered while Minako just humphed and crossed her arms.

"Just go, Usagi."

"Okay! When's my birthday?"

"June 30." He quickly replied. That was the number one thing he absolutely needed to remember, especially after her 15th birthday. Mamoru shuddered remembering that whole episode, never again will he miss her birthday.

"That's right!"

"Oh come on! That's such an easy question!" Minako complained.

"It's the questions Usagi thinks are important, she can ask whatever she wants." Minako still stuck out her tongue at the brunette.

"What's my favourite animal?" She continued.

"Bunnies."

"Oh my god! That is the easiest thing ever!" When Minako went to stand up, Rei pulled her back down.

"Be quiet already."

Simply saying that wasn't enough to stop her ranting, but Minako had fallen into the ravenette's lap when she was pulled down. She immediately found a comfortable position and stayed there.

"Please continue."

Usagi did. "Who's my favourite person in the world?"

"...me?" He chanced.

"3 out of 3!" She jumped up estatically. "Were in second place!"

"And you're gonna stay in second place because we're gonna win!"

"Nuh uh. It's just like they say third is the best first and second suck."

Ami was almost knocked over from a sudden wind. "Minako, that's not even close to what the actual saying is."

"You get my meaning!" She shouted. "What's next?"

"How about one we did last time?" Usagi asked quickly glancing towards Makoto. With extreme amusement she puckered her lips, "Kissing."

"Oooh, kissing? We didn't get to do that last time." The blonde was excited. "We'll go first!" She immediately latched onto Rei sending them to the ground.

Makoto didn't comment or watch the whole ordeal. At that point she'd kissed Ami frequently enough to stop the embarrassment afterwards, but Makoto had always had trouble doing it in public better yet in front of her friends.

"Mamo-chan and I are next!"

Her heart hammered in her chest. They we're next and if Mako didn't get her shit together they would tie with Usagi and Mamoru. Unacceptable. She had to win alone with Ami. Her hammering heart leaped to her throat hearing Ami.

"Us now?"

"Yup! Chop, chop Mako-chan!"

Makoto turned to Ami. It could just be a peck, just a simple peck. Makoto inhaled some much needed air. Her eyes closed in concentration then opened them again realizing after a few seconds that Ami was already kissing her. And her kiss was far from a peck.

"Oh my." She heard Minako say.

After what felt like an eternity, Ami pulled away her face the same shade as Makoto's. Red. A deep dark red. A red so red it would make the color red jealous.

"D'aaaaaw! You two are so adorable! Like two little school girls kissing for the first time!" Usagi cooed pinching both their cheeks.

Makoto was too busy being embarrassed she forgot something very important. She grabbed Ami's shoulders startling her out of her own embarrassment. "Ami we won!" It took the genius a few seconds to catch on but when she did Makoto's body had complete control of her mind and kissed Ami again only embarrassing Ami even more.

"Whatever, congrats. I wanna go home now." Minako had started walking away with a miserable aura.

Rei shrugged. "About time we get to leave, i guess it was fun though."

Makoto nodded clutching Ami. "Yup, in fact I forgot we were still wearing these things."

"Yeah, I was too busy being annoyed." She wrapped herself in the towel. "Anyways we should go now, who knows what Minako might do if she's alone."

Ami nodded still holding onto Makoto. "I thought we were over the whole kissing thing." Mako laughed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Me too, guess we were wrong." Makoto smiled. "Guess we'll have to work on it." Minako appeared in between them.

"You're gonna keep going?" she asked her eyebrows high above her head.

The two blushed furiously. Yeah, it would take time to get used to that.


End file.
